Back to the Zoo, Toad
by Red Witch
Summary: Set during Another Chance... Lance takes the guys to the zoo as part of his probation for leaving the Brotherhood.


****

Todd slimed the disclaimer telling all you good people out there that I don't own X-men Evolution! What is it with those guys? Well I set this story during another one of my stories: "Another Chance at Romance, Lance." Plus it makes a reference to "Night of the Giraffe" one of my earlier stories. I didn't want to neglect my favorite frog-boy! Plus I think Lance really needs to learn his lesson for leaving the guys alone don't you? He! He!

**Back to the Zoo, Toad**

"I'm going to the zoo today," Todd sung as he stuck his head out the window of Lance's jeep. "The zoo today! The zoo today!" He whooped with joy as the wind blew through his hair. 

"For the last time Toad stick your empty head back inside this jeep right now or it will get knocked off!" Lance snarled as he drove. 

"Aw take it easy Lance," Fred smiled. "The little guy's so happy!"

"I love the zoo!" Todd shouted. "And I get to see Sniffy!"

"Sniffy?" Lance asked incredulously. "They named the stupid giraffe Sniffy! How did they come up with a stupid name like that?"

"They had a contest to name the giraffe," Pietro told him. "Three guesses who's suggestion won."

Todd laughed happily. Lance groaned. "I'm not even gonna ask how you came up with that name or how you rigged the contest!" 

"It's a combination of Nifty and Stretchy and he likes to sniff things so…" Todd started.

"I said I didn't want to know!" Lance interrupted. "Don't tell me! I do not want to know! I can't believe you guys are making me do this!" 

"Hey you owe all of us big time Lance," Pietro wagged his finger. "Especially after your little escapade into X-Geek land!"

"Don't remind me!" Lance rolled his eyes. "Okay we're here!" He pulled into the parking lot. "Everybody out! Toad! Put your tongue back in! Fred no pigging out at the concession stand! Pietro do you have to have that on?"

"Come on," Pietro smiled as he pointed the video recorder at Lance. "You love my home movies!"

"I am going to be humiliated aren't I?" Lance groaned putting his hand to his forehead. Pietro responded with an evil laugh. "All right let's get this over with! Hey Pietro do us all a favor and stay away from the cheetahs this time!" 

"Aw you're no fun anymore," Pietro pouted. 

After Lance paid for the tickets they all entered the zoo. Todd hopped up and down excitedly. "Hey guys after we see Sniffy can we go see the bug exhibit? I hear they fixed it up after last time!" 

"No," Lance groaned. "Not again. Never again."

"But they've got these huge giant cockroaches from South America and…"

"Nooooo!" Pietro turned slightly green. "Sorry Toad, I really don't feel like wiping any more insect species from the face of the earth today."

"But they're such a delicacy and…"

"NO!" They all screamed at Todd the same time. 

"I was just asking," Todd pouted. He looked around. "Cool! Monkeys!" 

Todd hopped over and looked at them, bouncing up and down. The others watched as he and the monkeys got into a mimicking contest. "He's in one of his little moods I see," Pietro smirked.

"Oh boy," Lance shook his head. "You know guys I think one of us should watch him. Make sure he doesn't destroy anything."

"Great idea! The job's yours see ya!" Pietro laughed and he took off. 

"Bye Buddy!" Fred waved and jogged away. 

Lance rolled his eyes and looked heavenward. "This is some kind of punishment for me joining the X-men. I know it." With a sigh of resignation he walked over to Todd. He was hopping up and down making monkey noises. Lance was extremely grateful that there were very few people at the zoo that afternoon. 

"Come on Toad," Lance guided him away. "Let's go see your little friend before someone throws you in a cage."

"Okay!" Todd agreed happily and went with him. When they got to the special giraffe pen Todd called out excitedly. "Sniffy! Sniffy! Here boy!"

The pygmy giraffe pricked up its ears at the sound of Todd's voice and sauntered over to him. "Sniffy!" Todd chirped happily as he petted him through the bars. "He remembers me!" 

"Well you're not exactly an easy person to forget Toad," Lance told him. "I'm gonna get a soda. You want one Toad?"

"Yeah," Todd said still petting his friend. "I'm gonna talk to Sniffy for a while." 

"Fine you do that," Lance had long abandoned the notion of telling Todd that it was ridiculous to talk to a giraffe. "You have a nice little visit while I go get the sodas."

"Okay!" Todd agreed. "Then can we go to the bug…"

"NO!"

"Ignore him Sniffy," Todd told the giraffe. "He's just cranky. Boy wait 'til I tell you about the latest dumb thing he did. You wouldn't believe it!"

"I sure don't," Lance muttered under his breath as he walked away. He went a short distance and found the vending machines. Using his trademark abilities he got two sodas as well as a couple of candy bars. Then he decided to go back. That was when he saw Fred.

"Balloons! Balloons! Balloons!" Fred skipped along with a huge assortment of balloons in one hand. A crying vendor was chasing him. 

"Okay," Lance sighed and went back to where he left Todd. "Come on Toad, say goodbye to…" He looked around. "Toad? Where are you?" He then thought of checking inside the pen. Sure enough, there was Todd, hanging by a tree from his feet, feeding the giraffe leaves. "TOAD GET OUT OF THERE!" 

"Pipe down Lance," Todd said. "Sniffy and I are spending quality time together."

"You're gonna be spending quality time in the cell if you don't get out of there!" Lance told him. "Get out now before someone sees you!"

"Don't worry nobody's gonna see me!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because everyone's too busy chasing Pietro," Todd casually pointed. 

Lance looked behind him just in time to see Pietro riding a zebra past him. With one leap they cleared a bench with an elderly couple sitting on it. "TALLY HO!" Pietro laughed at the top of his voice. Behind him several exhausted and frustrated park officials were chasing after him, screaming obscenities. 

"I think it's time to go home now…" Lance turned around and saw that the pen was empty. "Oh no! Not again! He must have picked the lock! But where…The Bug Exhibit!" He ran towards the section of the park where it was being held. He saw Fred wolfing down the contents of an abandoned pretzel stand. "Fred! Toad's on the loose! We gotta stop him!"

"Why?" Fred didn't want to be distracted from his snack. 

"I think there's an ice cream stand next to the bug exhibit," Lance said the first thing that came into his head.

"I'm there!" Fred jumped up and they ran to the bug exhibit. They found that it was already trashed. 

"Oh great," Lance grumbled. "He got inside already! How could that little sneak get away from me so fast with a giraffe in tow?"

"Hey!" Fred pouted. "You said there would be ice cream!" 

"I lied," Lance snapped. "Deal with it! Now where is that little lunatic?" He heard a crash. "Oh yeah."

Lance looked inside the exhibit just in time to see Todd swallow a huge bug. "Yum Yum! That's good bugs!" Todd licked his lips. "Yo Sniffy! You like your meal?" The giraffe was inside the room as well. Being it was a pygmy giraffe; it fit inside quite easily. The creature was snacking on some flowers. 

"Hey Trail mix!" Fred shouted. "All right!" Lance turned around and saw Fred grabbing a change machine filled with food pellets. "Yum! Crunchy!"

"Blob you animal that's for the other animals!" Lance shouted. Just then Pietro trotted up on the zebra. 

"Great day for a ride don't you think?" Pietro smiled. 

"That's it!" Lance shouted. "I'm leaving you guys here!" 


End file.
